


Ride My Bike

by DeadInsideBTS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I suck at tags, Lawyer Mingyu, M/M, Mechanic Jun, Motorcycle Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInsideBTS/pseuds/DeadInsideBTS
Summary: Wen Junhui and Kim Mingyu may have started off on the wrong foot, but that's okay. Junhui hasn't had a relationship in a long time. He hasn't gotten laid in a long time either. He's determined Kim Mingyu will be the solution to both of those problems.





	Ride My Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've had this sitting in my docs for a long time and I finally got it done (the first chapter at least) so here it is. This is a gift to friend @seungcheolist on Instagram, who I promised to write this for so long ago so (sorry it took so long). It's inspired by the Call Call Call mv and the one elevator scene of Jun in the Boom Boom mv. :)

Kim Mingyu is tall. Unfairly so. And that's saying something, coming from Junhui, the tallest guy in his friend group.

It's really any other day at work when Mingyu calls in. Junhui has just finished up repairs on an old truck and is standing around in the break room when the phone rings. With nobody else around, Junhui does what he is supposed to; he picks up the phone. The voice coming from the other end of the receiver is a pleasant one. It’s deep, kind and slightly husky. All of that has Junhui perking up a little, but what really catches his interest is what the guy says to him.

“Do you fix motorcycles?”

Damn. If this guy is ugly, Junhui would sure be disappointed. As someone who covets his own motorcycle, Junhui is enthusiastic at the idea of working on one, and it certainly helps that its owner sounds like that. Junhui finishes up the conversation smoothly, ending on an agreement for the man to bring in the bike the next day around noon.

That night, Junhui tries not to let his imagination get ahead of him, but it proves to be a hard task. And not just metaphorically. This Kim Mingyu guy has a voice like pure sex, and Junhui can't stop his brain from playing it over and over in increasingly inappropriate scenarios. Not to mention, Junhui has a bit of a motorcycle kink. He pictures himself, face pressed against the handlebars while a faceless Mingyu pounds into him from behind. Junhui doesn't last long with thoughts like that, and after he feels a little disgusted with himself. It’s completely unprofessional and he was only setting himself up for disappointment considering he doesn't actually know what the guy looks like.   
Except, when Kim Mingyu showed up the next day he was anything but disappointing.

“Hello?”

Junhui’s head shoots up, making his coworkers give him a funny look. He knows that voice. He would know that voice anywhere. That's the voice of-

“I'm Kim Mingyu. I spoke on the phone yesterday with a… Wen Junhui?” Mingyu asks Junhui’s friend, Soonyoung. Junhui all but sprints to the front of the shop.

“Hi. I'm Junhui. You can call me Jun,” he looks up...and up and up and up...at the person behind the voice that fueled last night’s fantasies. If Jun had thought himself to be tall, he didn't know what that made Kim Mingyu. He was all leg, not that Junhui minds.

“So, where's the bike?” Junhui eventually manages to ask.

“Ah, it's out front. Where should I bring it?”

Junhui just stares at him, momentarily getting lost in the thought of how pointy Mingyu’s canines are, how blindingly white his teeth are. Mingyu raises an eyebrow at him in confusion.

“Right -um- you can just bring it right up into the garage and I'll show you where you can leave it.”

“Great.”

Junhui definitely does not check out Mingyu’s ass as he walks back out to the parking lot. Instead , he goes into the garage. Waiting in the space where Mingyu will set his bike. Today is unquestionably the best day of Junhui’s entire career. Mingyu is the literal definition of tall, dark, and handsome. And he has a fucking motorcycle. It's like he walked straight out of one of his wet dreams. He's goddamn perfect. Until…

“So should I leave it right here?” Mingyu’s voice pulls him back out of his daydreams.

Shit

“Uhhh… what is that?” Junhui says before he can stop himself, disappoint and condescension clear in his tone.

Mingyu looks down. “It's...my motorcycle,” he says confusedly.

“That,” Junhui says, pointing, “is not a motorcycle.” He's almost offended by the very idea.

“What do you mean?” Mingyu says through a pout. Junhui wants to smack himself. Of course it was too good to be true.

“That's a scooter.” He says in a deadpan.

Mingyu huffs indignantly, “No. That’s a motorcycle. It's a bike and it's motorized. Therefore, it's a motorcycle.”

Junhui looks at him incredulously. “What? That's not how it works at all!”

Well shit, the guy actually looks upset.

“Junhui, what's all the yelling about?”

Double shit, his boss heard him yelling.

“Nothing!” He calls back hurriedly.

“Listen, sorry if I made you upset. It's just, that's not a motorcycle, and it makes my job a lot easier if I have a clear idea of what I'm gonna be working with ahead of time.”

“Sorry,” Mingyu replies, still pouting a bit. “And it is too a motorcycle,” he grumbles under his breath. Junhui rolls his eyes. Time to just get on with it then.

“So, what's the problem? You mentioned on the phone yesterday that there was a weird rattling noise?”

“Yeah.”

“...Care to elaborate?”

“I don't know,” the taller shrugs, “it just...rattles.”

“Kim Mingyu-”

“Just Mingyu.”

“...Mingyu, what exactly is it that you do for a living?” Junhui takes note of the man's expensive looking suit and tie.

“I'm a lawyer.”

“...a lawyer?” Junhui raises an eyebrow.

“Yep.” The taller rocks slightly on his feet, popping the “p” when he speaks.

“And you...ride this to work everyday?”

“Uh huh.”

“Do you even fit on this thing?” It slips out before Junhui has a chance to stop himself.

“Excuse me?” Mingyu begins to look angry, crossing his arms across.

“Sorry! I'll just get started on it. It should be done by tomorrow. I'll call to let you know when it's ready to be picked up” Jun wants to smack himself.

“Okay. Thanks,” Mingyu, thankfully, no longer looks angry. He walks back out of the garage into a waiting taxi. And despite the fact that he rides a scooter Jun still checks out his ass again.

The Next Day

“Your motorcycle is ready to be picked up,” Junhui speaks into the receiver.

“Grea-wait. Are you mocking me?”

Junhui stifles a snicker. “Of course not, sir. I would never mock a customer.”

“Suuure,” Mingyu replies dubiously, “I can be there in twenty minutes.”

“See ya then.” Junhui hangs up.

Having learned Mingyu’s definition of motorcycle had easily curbed the worst of Junhui’s imagination last night. Unfortunately, it did not stop his dreams from fucking him over -literally- and making him ruin his sheets like a horny adolescent.

Junhui grabs the keys to Mingyu's scooter and goes to the garage, bringing it out to the parking lot. Mingyu gets out of a taxi, dressed in an even fancier suit than the previous day. Junhui feels his knees go a little weak at the sight. He could probably drop to his knees in front of Mingyu and still only reach the man's ankles.

“Here's your bike. Hopefully it won't be rattling anytime soon,” He says sarcastically, throwing the keys to Mingyu.

“Thanks,” Mingyu replies sarcastically. He sits himself on the scooter and goes to leave.

“Wait!” Junhui calls out to him. Mingyu stops.

“What?”

“Are you really not gonna wear a helmet?”

“Well, if it's just a scooter than what's the big deal?” God this man is infuriating.

“That doesn't matter. It's still a vehicle being driven on the road. You should really be wearing a helmet,” Junhui says, annoyedly. Mingyu rolls his eyes.

“Listen. You're just the mechanic. All I asked was that you stop this thing,” he smacks his hand against the scooter, “from rattling. It was probably just a loose screw or something anyway.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“Just the mechanic? A loose screw? Listen here, Kim Mingyu, the only thing around here with a loose screw is you. Mr. I-have-a-motorcycle-that's -actually-just-a-tiny-scooter-that-I-barely-fit-on,” Junhui yells.

Gosh, people like Mingyu really piss him off. Acting as if Junhui has no idea what he's talking about. He's worked around cars and bikes his entire life. He’s seen the type of damage an accident can inflict on vehicles, he doesn't even want to imagine what those same accidents did to the people driving them.

“Hey! Who do you think you're talking to?” Mingyu stands up, swinging a leg over the scooter and stalking towards Junhui. His face contorts in fury.

“I'm talking to you, Mr. I’m-a-lawyer-but-I'm-not-smart-enough-to-wear-a-helmet.” Junhui continues his taunting.

“Seriously?!”

Soonyoung pokes his head out of the office to see what's all the commotion. He gives Junhui a questioning glance and gets a sigh in response.

“Whatever. I'm sorry,” Jun makes a dismissive wave with his hand.

“Why are you so angry at me anyway?”

Junhui stops. He really has no idea why he's so angry. Maybe it's because he's still genuinely mad that this guy called a scooter a motorcycle. Maybe he really is just worried that the guy will get his brain splattered across the highway moments after pulling away. A smaller voice tells him maybe it's because he had such high hopes for the guy that he's frustrated his fantasies didn't exactly pan out. But he can't exactly say that, especially the last one.

So instead he says, “don't you have to be at work or something?”

Mingyu squints at him for a moment, but eventually gives up and drives away.

Well Shit.

“What the hell was that about?” Soonyoung says when Junhui walks into the break room.

“Don't ask,” is all he replies.

“That guy was hot, though. If I wasn't already taken I'd be all over that. Literally. I could climb that man like a tree.”

“Shut up, Soonyoung,” he says exasperatedly.

“Aw, come on.” He pouts.

“I mean it. He wasn't that great anyway. Insisted his scooter was a motorcycle,” Junhui says with disgust. Soonyoung raises his eyebrows at him.

“Jeez dude. I can't believe you gave up that daddy long legs because of your stupid motorcycle thing.”

“It's not a motorcycle thing.” Okay, maybe it's a bit of a motorcycle thing.

“Seriously? When was the last time you got laid?” Junhui gives him a nasty look. “All I'm saying is, why don't you just show him what a real motorcycle looks like,” Soonyoung gives him an overly suggestive wink.

“I'm not even sure I understand what you're implying,” Jun says with an unamused look.

“Sure you don't,” Soonyoung winks at him again. Jun just walks away.

  
Later that night, he has to admit to himself that he knows exactly what Soonyoung meant. And now he can't stop thinking about it. But what is he gonna do? Call the guy up and say “hey, sorry I was rude. You're just super hot and it makes me incredibly sexually frustrated. Anyway, wanna bang?” No thanks. He goes to sleep that night thinking about how he can possibly fix this.

 

  
‘Fuck. More, Mingyu. Just like that. So perfect. How are you so perfect?’

Mingyu smirks at him. He holds tighter to Mingyu and they go faster.

‘You taught me everything I know,” Mingyu gives him a cocky look.

‘Shut up and focus on the road.’ Mingyu makes a sharp turn on the bike and-

 

Junhui startles awake. What the hell? Did he really just have that dream? He lets out a long sigh and grabs his phone punching into google, ‘Kim Mingyu Lawyer.’ It's noon on a Friday; He has the day off. Should he make the call? He puts his phone back down on the nightstand and leaves the room. After making breakfast, showering, and giving himself a pep talk in the bathroom mirror he feels slightly more capable of making that call. He grabs his phone and walks into the living room, seating himself cross legged on the couch. He stares down at the number on his phone. He presses the call button.

“Choi & Kim Attorneys, how may I help you?” A polite secretary answers the phone. Junhui nearly ends the call.

“Uhh...hi,” he wants to smack himself, “is there a Kim Mingyu there?”

“Yes, and may I ask who's calling?”

“Wen Junhui. Jun. The...uhh...mechanic.” Jesus Christ, this was a mistake.

He hears the secretary calling out to Mingyu and Mingyu yelling in return, “tell him I'm dead. Tell him my brain exploded like a watermelon because I didn't wear a helmet.” Junhui hears the secretary make a confused noise. “Just put the call through,” he hears Mingyu eventually concede.

“Kim Mingyu, very-busy-lawyer-who-has-a-lot-of important-business-y-work-to-be-doing, what can I do for you...Jeon?”

“You know very well my name is Jun. And wow, you're alive! I thought I'd heard you died. That your brain- what was it? -exploded like a watermelon.”

Mingyu scoffs. “Is there a reason you're calling me at work like this? Have you harassed another customer and now need my services as an attorney?”

“No. Listen, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something important or whatever. I just want to apologize. How I acted was unprofessional. I had no right to mock your motorcycle or get angry towards you for not wearing a helmet. You're a grown man and it was inappropriate of me to act out.” Junhui cringed at his own words. He doesn't usually lash out at people, so apologizing like this is not something he's used to doing.

“...”

“M-Mingyu?”

“Yeah. Sorry, I'm still here. I appreciate your apology. Is- um -is that all?”

“No. I wanted to formally apologize to you with dinner.”

“Oh,” he sounds surprised. Junhui really hopes it's a good surprise.

“Would that be okay? If I took you out to dinner tonight as an apology?”

Junhui can practically hear the laughter in Mingyu’s voice when he responds, “do you buy all of your clients dinner?”

Junhui quips back with, “only ones that look like you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Junhui smiles. “I'll pick you up at 7. Don't wear a suit.” Now Mingyu does actually laugh.

“Deal. I'll text you my address later.”

“Great. Cool. See you then,” he says, trying not to sound too eager.

“Bye, Junhui.” Mingyu hangs up first.

Junhui totally doesn't freak out and call Soonyoung to scream with him on the phone about how he has a date with Kim fucking Mingyu. Okay maybe he does. What can he say, he has always been a bit of a nerd growing up and nothing’s really changed. Except he no longer has braces. Thank god for that. Soonyoung just teases him over the phone.

“In return for letting him ride your precious motorcycle, maybe he'll let you ride him,” Soonyoung drawls over the phone. Junhui can almost hear the suggestive wink that accompanies the statement.

“Honestly, I wouldn't mind,” Junhui jokes back, trying to loosen up his nerves.

“Me neither,” Soonyoung says dreamily.

“I'll tell Jihoon you said that,” Junhui counters, feeling slightly defensive.

“Boo. You're no fun,” his friend pouts. “Whatever. Just make sure to woo him so he can woohoo you after.”

“This isn't the Sims, Soonyoung,” Junhui deadpans.

“You know what I mean. When's the last time you were in a relationship? Or even- when's the last time you had sex?” His friend inquires.

Junhui tilts his head back, staring at the ceiling. “Oh god. So long ago. For both of those. I haven't been interested in any one night stands lately. I feel like I'm too old for that.”

“Okay, grandpa, calm down with the mid life crisis.”

“Sorry.”

“So, if you're not interested in a one night stand...what're your intentions with taking Mingyu to dinner tonight?”

“I...I don't know. I wouldn't mind a one night stand with him. I guess…” he trails off, voice sounding increasingly unsure.

“Wouldn't you, though? You'd really be fine if you fucked him after dinner and never saw him again?”

“What's your point, Soonyoung,” Junhui sighs heavily.

“Just trying to make sure you know what you're doing,” Soonyoung placates. “Aw shit, I gotta go. Sorry, dude. Good luck tonight.”

His friend hangs up, leaving him feeling a lot less excited and a lot more nervous. Would he really be okay with just another one night stand with this guy? To be fair, it's not even a date. It's an apology for unprofessionalism. Fucking the guy would surely just be adding to that problem. Damn it, why is this suddenly so confusing?

\---

At 6:45pm, Junhui leaves his house, gets on his motorcycle, and puts Mingyu’s address into his phone’s GPS. There's a bit of distance between where they both live, so he pushes the speed limit slightly, enjoying the feeling of the cool night air rushing past him and the hum of the bike between his legs.

When he finally reaches the address Mingyu gave him, Junhui parks his bike and texts him. He notes that Mingyu’s apartment building is definitely more expensive than his own. Mingyu walks out of the building in less than minute. He looks...hot. He's ditched his suit- as promised -and now wears dark skintight jeans and a black tee shirt. It's nothing special, but it looks good. Junhui wonders if Mingyu is the kind of guy that can get away with wearing anything. Probably.

“Hey,” Junhui waves him over.

“Hi,” Mingyu waves his arm in the air and jogs to close the space between them, stopping to stand a few feet in front of him. “Whoa, cool bike,” Mingyu gestures to the motorcycle Junhui leans against.

“Thanks. I'm a bit of a motorcycle enthusiast,” he chuckles nervously. Why does this feel like a first date? This isn't even a date. This is one man buying dinner for another man as an apology.

“I see,” Mingyu hums, “so this is why you got so weird when I called my ‘scooter’ a motorcycle.”

“I guess so, yeah,” Junhui rubs the back of his neck, feeling slightly awkward. The moment passes and Junhui grabs two helmets, handing one to Mingyu. “Well. Let's go.” He puts on his own helmet and gestures to Mingyu to do the same. Mingyu’s eyes go a bit wide.

“O-oh we're riding this to dinner? I've never been on an actual motorcycle,” Mingyu reveals.

“I figured as much. It'll be fine, I'm a safe driver. Come on, I wanna show you what it's like to ride a real motorcycle.” Junhui gestures again from the helmet Mingyu holds to his head. Mingyu hesitantly places it over his head and climbs onto the back of the bike.

“You put your legs here,” Junhui indicates, “and hold tight to me.” Mingyu follows his instructions and tentatively places his hands on Junhui’s sides. Junhui starts up the bike and feels Mingyu tense up behind him. “Hold on tight.”

Junhui pulls out of the parking lot and onto the highway, accelerating smoothly. Mingyu immediately fixes his grip around Junhui’s waste, pulling his body flush against Junhui’s. Junhui smirks when Mingyu tightens his grip every time they make a sharp turn. Eventually, they pull into the parking lot of a burger restaurant. He pulls off his helmet, Mingyu following suit.

“Well? What did you think,” he asks over his shoulder with a smirk.

“That was...terrifying. And amazing. Oh my god.” He sounds slightly winded. Junhui just laughs at him.

“Glad you enjoyed it. Let's go eat.”

They climb off the bike and make their way into the restaurant where they're seated quickly, easily ordering two burgers. Conversation flows surprisingly easily between the two of them despite the rocky start to their relationship at the mechanic shop. Junhui apologizes, but Mingyu waves it off.

“It's fine. I know how stressful work can be. I understand not being able to hold in your frustration sometimes. The fact that you called to apologize and now are buying me dinner is apology enough,” Mingyu smiles warmly. Junhui feels his heart flutter just a bit.

Throughout dinner they talk about how Mingyu got into becoming a lawyer, how Junhui grew up fixing cars and easily fell into place alongside his friend at said-friend’s garage.

“So Mingyu...how'd you get to be so tall?”

“Well it was probably a combination of genetics, my dad was 6 feet tall and my mom wa-”Mingyu stops abruptly when he notices Junhui barely containing his laughter. “What?” Mingyu pouts.

“It was a joke, Mingyu. I know how genetics work.”

Mingyu huffs and rolls his eyes, shoving a fry into his mouth. “I thought this was supposed to be an apology dinner,” he states.

“Why can't apology dinners include jokes?”

“Because all of your jokes are at my expense!” Mingyu shouts indignantly, not even noticing the looks he gets from the other restaurant patrons.

Cute, Junhui thinks before shaking away that train of thought.

“Right, right. Anyway, other than tall, how'd you get to be so handsome,” Junhui easily turns the conversation around.

Flirting and teasing is safe. He can do mindless flirting. Mingyu splutters.

“W-what,” he says, clearly not expecting the new topic of conversation.

“You're handsome, Mingyu. Like, ridiculously handsome. No joke,” He takes a drink of his coke and raises an eyebrow when Mingyu ducks his head to hide a slight blush. Well, damn. How can this guy be so modest when he looks like that.

“Thank you.”

“Not to be too forward, but are you-”

“Yes,” Mingyu says, meeting his gaze dead on.

Junhui raises both eyebrows. “You don't even know what I was gonna say. I could've been asking if you're an axe murderer.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. “I know what you were gonna say. Yes, Jun. I am gay. Happy?”

Junhui smiles obnoxiously, “Ecstatic.”

“So I take it you are too?” Mingyu asks him, casually.

“Mhmm,” Junhui pops a French fry into his mouth, making sure to draw attention to it. He licks his lips after, watching how Mingyu’s eyes are drawn to the movement.

“Cool…” Mingyu finally replies absentmindedly.

The rest of their dinner goes by with more casual conversation. Junhui learns that Mingyu chose the garage Junhui works at because his partner, Choi Seungcheol, happens to be dating one of Junhui’s coworkers, Jeonghan. They also do some sly flirting: prolonged eye contact in which Junhui smirks salaciously like a predator, more overly suggestive French fry eating, Mingyu fixing his hair smoothly.

It's nice. Junhui had been worried that he'd be weird and embarrass himself, but Mingyu laughs at all his jokes and makes some of his own stupid jokes. It's easy, talking with Mingyu. He hadn't expected it to go quite this well.

The ride back to Mingyu’s apartment is quick. Mingyu holds onto Junhui just a tightly as the first time, except there's less tension in his arms. Junhui pretends that Mingyu’s warm embrace is for more than just safety.

“Thank you,” Mingyu says, moving off the bike while Junhui remains seated.

“So do you forgive me?” Junhui smirks.

“Hmm,” Mingyu makes an over exaggerated thinking face, “I guess.”

“Have I converted you? Will you be buying yourself a motorcycle anytime soon?” He pats the front of his bike.

Mingyu laughs and Junhui finds himself smiling at how the other’s eyes crinkle. “Probably not. It was kind of terrifying.”

“That's too bad,” Junhui remarks.

“But you can take me out on yours again,” Mingyu suggests.

Junhui’s head perks up. “You like riding my bike?” A sky smirk spreads across his face.

Mingyu returns the look with his own smirk. “Yeah. Riding yours felt good. You ride so smooth. Felt nice. Especially when you went faster.”

Junhui can feel himself starting to pant a bit, so he clears his throat. “Yeah,” he says dumbly.

Mingyu laughs at him. A loud, happy sound. “Well, I'll see you soon then, Jun.”

“See you soon, Mingyu.” He watches the taller man make his way into the building.

Damn. This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh lemme know what y'all think. And I don't mean to get ahead of myself but that side Soonhoon could totally get its own small, crackish, slice of life spin off fic in the future. Just sayin'   
> Make sure to drop a comment/kudos/subscription :)  
> Come chat with me:  
> Twt: DeadInsideN0tes


End file.
